Untold Revelations
by Pale Tea
Summary: A boy shows up in battle just weeks after Trigon’s fall, claiming Raven knows something the Titans don’t. He claims Raven must undergo seven terrible Trials and Robin seems bent on seeing her through. [Slight RobRae]
1. Chapter 1

**Pale Tea: **Okay, here's my fanfiction, and if it isn't successful don't blame me! Blame the lack of interest! It came to me in a dream so I just thought I'd write it. ;) Enjoy, and _please _review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not take credit for the creation of Teen Titans or any of the characters in it.

**Summary: **A boy shows up in battle just weeks after Trigon's fall, claiming Raven knows something the Titans don't. Raven begins to realise the Titans sudden change, especially in a certain Boy Wonder. ((_Rob/Rae))_

* * *

_**Untold Revelations **_

**Chapter One**

_**The Boy**_

The main room was lit with a pinkish light, emitting through the large windows against the rising sun. Raven Roth sat in a calm, meditation position, absorbing the suns rays whilst repeating the same words: "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_."

Although meditation was not as compulsory much more any longer, the peacefulness of it all, the sense of control and feel of tranquillity that leapt through her body and soul enriched her entirely, and still with the fear that Trigon or any other evil may rise against the Titans, which could be just as bad, pressed her on to complete her daily exercise. It did not take up much energy, in fact, it completed her energy to its full extent, and knowing that if even a simple thief or murderer were to show their ugly features in Jump City, Raven would have the ability to just end the job of protecting the city in two minutes.

She felt the soothing heat of the sun grow stronger against her pale skin. Ignoring the distraction she continued to chant her words with a monotonous air to it, remembering. She was free to be herself without the fear of becoming the demon that had for so long been living dormant within her mind, which unleashed whenever her emotions tipped. Although she understood she needed to keep her feelings in tact to have her powers remain balanced, she was still able to be happy, show her love for her friends, fear a little and even get angry without losing control.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."_

Raven sighed, and allowed her feet to touch the floor, releasing herself from meditation. She levitated over to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, whilst using her telekinesis to pull a teacup from the cupboard just to her right. She crouched down, grateful for no one being downstairs at the same time as her, and pulled out a box from the lower cupboard, standing and placing it on the side. The kettle was now boiling, and she took a tea bag from the box, dropping it casually into the cup just seconds before the kettle clicked.

The Azarathean poured the water and took her tea to the couch before the giant screen and took a well deserved sip. She sat back, relaxed and gazed aside the screen at the radiantly lit sea with its waves tamed and calm. It had only been two or three weeks since Trigon has been taken down and reduced to nothingness. It seemed years ago, like there was never such thing as the wicked devil in the first place and that the worry and devastation was all in her head. A dream even.

Robin seemed concerned nevertheless, even after the relief that was surging through her at this present moment. He had noticed several changes, Raven could see it in his attitude towards her, and if not, he knew that she was still slightly worried, no matter how concealed and quietly kept it was. The truth was, deep down, no matter how much she told herself it wasn't real, something still bothered her, made her edgy. Trigon, the whole incident, the prophecy ... it wasn't the end - something deep in her heart told her that. The whispers in her head - her dreams. It wasn't the end of the hatred.

The thing was she didn't quite know what it was. Her dreams were of crimson streaming eyes, pitch-black demons that stalked her every step and a boy. _The boy,_ Raven thought, taking yet another sip and slanting her eyes slightly in deep thought. _The boy ... something about him; I remember..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps clattering against the marble floor behind her, followed by an uproar of yawns and greetings. Robin and Starfire had finally woken themselves and retreated to the main room. Raven cringed, and quickly swallowed a large mouthful of tea, turning to see their faces.

But before she could even utter a welcoming, the room flashed a piercing red, on and off, with a deafening beeping in the background. The features on Robin, Raven and Starfire's face twisted into a sombre expression, thus the two other Titans rushed to the couch Raven was situated on. Just minutes after, the half-robot known as Cyborg and small, green shape shifter known as Beast Boy came rushing drowsily towards them and lounged themselves down on the sofa alongside the telekinetic.

Raven studied Robin as he typed exhilaratingly fast, determination written across his face. The other Titans mimicked her, glancing from him to each other, then to Raven. Everyone had been uneasy about the crimes in Jump City since Trigon's fall – he was hard enough to defeat previously, and if he returned…

Raven ridded her mind of such thoughts, and concentrated on the task at hand. The Boy Wonder turned about, a map up on the screen, and muttered. "It's the Hive again," Robin looked about the room, seemingly drinking in a band of rolling eyes. "They're terrorising the city, mainly, I don't know what their objective is, but something tells me it's something to do with the jewellery store they're heading towards."

Cyborg spoke up. "C'mon, man, they're the Hive, we _always_ beat them. Now let's get our butts in the T-Car and kick them back to their little hideaway."

"How are you even sure this isn't a trap?" Raven asked. Far too many times had Robin lead the Titans into traps, false alarms, and paid dearly for it. After everything that had happened, she wasn't in a hurry to have her friends lives on the line again, and sure enough, neither did Robin.

"I don't know – but standing around all day won't solve anything," Robin replied, eyes hard on Raven.

_I wish,_ she thought to herself, using her powers to drain the cup of tea over at the sink, placing the object down on the side. _He'd stop looking at me, worrying about me. He may not notice it, but I'm beginning to feel the need to tell him to back off a little. One more time, I swear. _

There was a short silence, and then the words she dreaded most, due to unsure reasons, came. "Titans, GO!"

**

* * *

**

As the T-Car sped to a halt outside the jewellery store, the five Titans assembled outside, noticing the three criminals straight away, bags upon bags filled with heavy-looking objects, undoubtedly the jewels, and blasting their way mischievously through the crowd of screaming citizens.

Raven stood silent, ignoring the words in which Robin commanded the team to fire forwards and attack, but soon after the reality hit her, a pink wave of energy sliced like a wave through her body, knocking her to the ground. She stood, peering round to see the same pink haired Hive agent that had been her archrival since the two had been introduced. Her eye's slanted somewhat.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ Raven focused upon a car just aside from her, and used her telekinesis to thrust the car rapidly at Jinx. Nevertheless, she used her acrobatics to leap over it, kicking off the windscreen and towards Raven. Raven ducked, quickly rebounding off the ground, and using instinct, formed a black shield before her hand to block a swift kick from Jinx.

Raven levitated away from the acrobat, just inches off the ground, and began shooting obsidian orbs of light at her opponent. Jinx avoided them easily, and hopped into the air, somersaulted mid-way through, and landed with a painfully hard drop-kick on Raven's shoulder. Instead of being forced to the ground, Raven fell forward, cringing, but had no time to lye and complain, so therefore used her hands to throw herself up, and stood still.

"You know," Raven muttered monotonously, "knowing you're fruitlessly fighting us once again is a big disappointment to me. But stealing jewels just as usual – don't tell me you actually think this is fun anymore?"

"Well what would you know about fun?" Jinx remarked, setting off her girlish smirk. "Always cooped up in your room reading _dark, evil_ books about how much life sucks. Don't tell me that's actually fun?" Raven knew perfectly well she was mimicking her. Jinx had that sarcastic attitude, but what actually struck her as a surprise, was how Jinx knew she read books, how she knew she was in her room. But she had no time to think over the matter.

Jinx ran forward, entering an attack, and jumped into the air once more, eyes glowing a florescent pink, and spun sideways, pink energy flowing about her fingertips in a disk around her. She came down, missing Raven, as the telekinetic had dodged her. Jinx shot forward at her, and struck her quickly formed obsidian shield once more. Raven dropped to the ground and used her leg to scoop Jinx off her feet, with a rather satisfyingly loud thump as she hit the ground and once she was down, Raven focused her energy on Jinx and threw her into a near by building.

But victory was short-lived, when Raven was completely thrown forward by a huge mass of weight, with a piercing pain in her spine. She fell forward on her front, noting she had to get up, but stayed there a moment longer, thinking. There came an awfully strong blow to her stomach, which threw her up and magically onto her unsteady feet. Jinx had moved onto fighting Robin and Cyborg; Mammoth had taken her place.

Raven tightened an obsidian cage around his feet, and flung him up into the air, watching as he fell to the ground. But he didn't stop there, he stood gradually and charged, just barely missing Raven by a few inches, spun around and punched her in the side of the face. She pretended not to feel anything, and shot back with a rather large blast of nil-coloured magic, knocking him backwards for miles, until he finally came to a halt against a brick wall, smashing cleanly through it, head first.

Raven Roth turned to face the centre of the commotion, and spotted Gizmo tied up in his own machinery, with Jinx tied with what looked like one of Cyborg's weapons, against the tiny villain. The two defeated enemies were shortly joined by the ginger haired giant, who was undoubtedly knocked unconscious and useless to them. She uttered a slight smile, which Robin saw, and he smiled back, the worry-features gone.

The telekinetic walked herself over to the other Titans, and stood by him, watching Cyborg giving Beast Boy a high five, and cracking the green boys hand dangerously hard. Eh, just what he deserved.

The pinkish dawn had settled a bit, thus the sky had turned a hue grey, yet still poisoned with a fragile, light pink that spread over Jump City. Illuminated by the sudden change in daylight, Raven turned, utterly glad that it had been the Hive, and _not_ Slade; she was not afraid, but seeing his face again would be like seeing Trigon again. She wouldn't be able to fight him properly, she knew it well, it was just a feeling, but after the prophecy had come true, Raven believed anything could come true. A horrible pang of regret erupted in her stomach. If anything could happen, Slade could happen again, and soon.

Although, it had been a very long while since the Azarathean could relax without worrying about Trigon, and chose to use the time she had left before anything else happened. After the other Titans gathered themselves together, phoned the police and gotten ready to return to the tower after the police showed up, Robin walked casually over to the bridge that was just by the prior battle scene, and leant against its wall. His hair was swaying against the calm, cool breeze, and his stare was on the water below. Raven joined him.

"Oh, hi Raven," he muttered, his face still on the stream. Raven looked back at the other Titans, who were now making fun of Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth as much as possible, their hysterical laughs wandering through the air.

"Robin, just tell me," Raven replied, ignoring Robin's greeting. "What's on your mind? The concerned stares; little talk; standing far away from the others." She hesitated, then continued, "I've only seen you like this when the bad guy got away or you let someone down – that has yet to happen, but still you're like this."

"In all honesty, it's nothing." Robin turned away from the yellow-blue shimmering water and began walking back to the collection of super hero's and villains. Raven simply followed on, persistent.

"You're lying," she said. "I can tell."

"Well, I wouldn't be lying to someone who could read my mind," he shot her a glare, which Raven was oblivious to, as she was still facing the others. "Let's just let the police round the Hive agents up and we'll get back. Maybe another criminal will hassle the people of the city, maybe there won't be another criminal. But it's early and I'm tired. That's all."

Raven chose not to continue the argument, as she knew there was no way round Robin's stubbornness and that disappointed her a little. When they reached the others, the police had just turned the corner in their vehicle. Soon after, they had loaded the car with the three struggling villains and drove off without a sound, save for the quiet humming of the engine, slowly growing fainter and fainter.

"Alrighty ya'll, lets get back to the T-Car and drive that baby right back to Titans Tower," Cyborg mused aloud, a dedicate grin on his half-robotic face. "I'm cookin' breakfast when we get back, so _no more_ tofu crap, BB!"

"Hey! Tofu is the healthiest thing we have in that Tower!" Beast Boy retorted, frantic.

"And look where it got you, man!" Cyborg gestured towards the shape shifters arms, which showed no indication of muscle or strength to the naked eye.

Raven rolled her eyes – it was going to be a noisy trip back. The five began to walk back to the blue-white T-Car, conversation only between Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire, before there was a loud _CRASH_! Each Titan turned their heads in tune to each other, shocked expressions on everyone excepting for Raven, and stared in puzzlement at a boy stood aloft a turned over car from the prior battle.

An stabbing pain shot through Raven's heart, as her vision was suddenly corrupted by dreams of blood, tears and suffering. The boy. The boy in her dreams – she remembered. Her mind flooded with memories, of extremely distant, once blurry memories, of which were now as clear as the cleanest ocean. Raven gazed at him, remembering him from somewhere…somewhere she had been before, and she had spoken to him before.

She fell from the vision, recognition written all over her face. The boy hopped down from car, his raven-black cape floating gently in the air. His hair was long, just down to the middle of his neck, and pitch-black. He was clad-black, in fact, except for a red 'A' that was written across his chest. He wore tight jeans, and a skin-tight shirt. The only loose material on him was his cape. His skin was pale, just like Raven's greyish skin, and he had the same, cold eyes.

"Long time, no see, Raven," his eyes glinted darkly at her. "Remember me? Only vaguely? Such an unsatisfying reunion, don't you think? The names Nuncio, and yes, those dreams of yours are _very_ correct, indeed." His focus flickered over the other four Titans. Raven felt herself degraded in the way he was speaking to her. Like he read her like a book. She felt as if the others thought she had been lying to them – it was a quick thought that washed over her, but her mind was far too set on the boy named Nuncio than anything else.

"Nuncio…?" Raven repeated his name, unsure.

"Aye; Nuncio. You haven't told them everything, have you dear friend?" He smirked evilly, noticing the confusion in Raven's friends and enjoying it. "Not at all."

Raven stood, firm. There was going to be a big load of explaining to do. She glanced over at Robin – he was bewildered. The worry was back, with, what Raven knew to be a hint of anger. It was getting worse.

**

* * *

**

**Pale Tea: **Uh, I'm rubbish at first chapters… I promise they'll be improved as they go on. Well, I can't promise you that – but I can try. This is only for practise, and it'd motivate me a lot more if you reviewed. Bad or good, all are welcome – I don't care. 'Tis a story, and I put time and effort into it, so if you choose to read, put time and effort into submitting a review! After all, this _is_ just practise, and what better way to keep up to date than to listen to other peoples opinions.

Anyway, I'll update whenever I can. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pale Tea: **Sorry for the slow update, I've just been caught up in SAT's etc., so it hasn't really been easy to do much writing without getting tired. Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy, and review please.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**A Dead Planet**_

"So, care to tell me what I've been keeping from them?" Raven asked, watching as the boy leapt lazily from atop the turned over car, and onto the hard concrete ground.

"Maybe not here," Nuncio replied. The other Titans seemed to have been shut out of the conversation by now, as they were just staring on in bewilderment. Raven didn't blame them – she'd already kept something from them before, and now this 'friend' of hers had drummed it into their heads she'd hidden something else. "Perhaps I should have a word with you back at your, ahem, Titans tower?"

At this point Robin cut in, stepping forward so he was on level with Raven. "How do you know about the Titans tower? And where are you from? I demand an answer." Raven shut her eyes in frustration, and then slowly reopened them. He was getting himself into deep water, instead of sticking to dry land. Whatever Nuncio wanted, it wasn't from Robin.

"All simple answers…" He begun, "but if you want Jump City knowing them, you're denser than I thought." Nuncio walked casually towards the group, arms folded, cape flowing in the air behind him. As he came closer, Raven could swear she felt an aura emitting from him, a shield of some sort, but shrugged it off and remained quiet. "To the tower, otherwise nothing is being answered."

The Boy Wonder seemed to ponder on the words, as if he knew he had no choice, and then spoke with a quiet, hoarse voice: "Fine." He turned to walk back to the other three, but turned his head and added, "But you better answer any questions I ask … any questions any of us ask."

Nuncio nodded, and with that, the T-Car filled up. Nuncio decided to fly above and follow the car, whilst the Titans rode back; it was only sense. There was an eerie awkwardness on the trip back with very little talk. Raven's mind was buzzing, tapping at her brain, screaming: _Think, think, what does he mean? _She could recall having the dreams Nuncio spoke about, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

_Why weren't the dreams clear? _She mused, _true, usually the visions I have are unclear, but this one is more so than any I've ever had. _For the rest of the journey Raven tried to focus her attention on the scenery outside, but her eyes kept on flicking upwards to Nuncio. There wasn't much she could do; they were already heading for the Tower and in minutes a large discussion would take place. Sighing, she forced herself to look down at the ground, and remained like that until the car stopped outside the large T shaped building.

Everyone jumped out. Now there were quiet murmurs going on between each other, Beast Boy, most of all, seemed to be confused, but nevertheless pulled out a stock of stupid jokes.

"I take it this isn't the interior of your Titans Tower?" Nuncio inquired, quite amused at Robin's bluntness.

"We're about a mile away from civilization, no one can eavesdrop. I'm not letting you inside, and you can stay here until those promised answers have been told." Robin said. The silence wore thick once more; everyone was staring at Robin, bewildered. He was acting up. Even if Nuncio tried to destroy the Tower, couldn't he do the same from outside? And the Tower has an automatic "Intruder Alarm", which would shoot any intruder on sight.

But nonetheless, Nuncio agreed. "I'll warn you firstly. Raven can choose if she wants to hear these answers on her own, but if not I'll announce them to you all. What do you say?" He looked directly towards Raven.

"Tell everyone."

"Okay," Nuncio took a breath and began. "You're all familiar with Trigon, I guess? And all witnessed his power when he came through the…_portal_… to earth, correct?" There was a band of nods, excepting Raven. "The prophesy was that Raven would, once the anniversary of her birth came, complete her existence and bring her father, Trigon, to earth, to dominate it as well as the entire universe.

"Now the prophesy happened, and you defeated Trigon. But this comes are a price." He glanced around, wary. "Raven, if she hasn't told you yet, has had _visions_ through her dreams. They aren't really visions; I was trying to contact you, Raven, but your mind was hard to penetrate, and so they came out very unclear, indeed." He paused to withdraw breath, and continued. "I was trying to tell you the prophesy isn't over."

"What do you mean it isn't over?" Raven said unemotionally. "I brought him here and I defeated him. Killed him. It's over."

"Trigon may be over, but you're not," Nuncio corrected. "The portal of Azarath shall be damned to eternal catastrophe. The ties of hope and joy, of love and lust shall be broken and torn from it, and tied to smother in a darkest ploy. The day of recognition shall arise, once the evil of earth was damned with the portal, and waves of unjust trials shall be endured by the portal. The portal of Azarath." Nuncio finished.

Raven stood, completely taken aback, trying to make sense of what he had just muttered. It was an obvious prophesy recite, and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself she didn't know what it meant, the meaning struck her like a thousand killing knives. She had heard it before, from somewhere.

Almost as if reading her mind, he said: "You heard it at child birth, along with the other prophesy. It's just that they thought it wasn't going to happen, so they didn't drum that into your head, yet it remained at the back of your mind. It means that even though Trigon's gone, the Trials of Azar will be upon you, and there is no escaping them."

"What are the Trials, exactly?" Raven enquired.

"Trigon constructed them once you left to earth. I don't know what happens in them, _exactly_, but they're filled with death, pain, sorrow and hate, anything Trigon thrives on. And there's about seven of them. "

"Well Trigon isn't here to give me these Trials. I can't possibly be in any kind of danger." Raven glanced about her team mates hopelessly; she was just avoiding the truth. "…Nor my friends."

"No. They won't be lead by him. They'll be like things that happen to you, and anyone around you. Think of it as a contagious thing," the boy looked down at the grassy grounds and back up to the rest of the Titans. "If you're going to survive these Trials, however long they are, you'll need to keep yourselves safe, as well as Raven. I advise you not to do any crime fighting, as well, it may prove… _difficult._"

Raven fell silent, thinking whilst the Titans threw their anger at Nuncio and put forward debates. _I thought I didn't have to worry about this anymore. I thought everything would be peaceful for me; well, more peaceful anyway. If he can send communication through a persons dream, and still get them through, he has to be telling the truth. He comes from Azarath, as well, and he even called me a friend. A friend? I barely even know him._

"What do you mean we're friends?" Raven asked quickly.

The Titans waited for an answer.

"Oh dear; don't you remember? You and I tried to plot against Trigon all the time; practised our battle techniques and our powers. I was the only one who stuck by you, Raven!" Nuncio exclaimed. "And the why you don't remember? I made you forget, so that you wouldn't coming back, because when you left, I knew things would get worse on Azarath.

"Trigon enslaved us all and tortured us. It was practically like hell, and he was the devil." Nuncio told her, eyes full of hate. "He killed so many Azaratheans, it was unbelievable. After you left, Azarath became a holy battleground for the dead. It's recovering now, but it'll never be the same. Never." Raven's eyes widened in shock. "He killed any relative you had, any relative I had. He tortured me just as much as he's been torturing you over the years. Raven, Azarath is a dead planet now. Everyone's afraid."

"Then I have to go back." Raven muttered. This was too much information to take in at once. Her home, her family, everything was destroyed, all thanks to Trigon. Anger was being played at between both people now, and the Titans were just stood in the background, bewildered.

"You see, this is why I made you forget! You're being naïve. Think – there's _nothing_ you can do. You can't turn back time and soon you'll be undergoing terrible Trials that Trigon himself invented. The pain of Azarath _and_ Earth combined won't be able to compare to what you'll be witnessing. Trust me, I'm doing my best, I'm doing fine on my own, but even _I_ can't do anything! What will you be able to do?"

"Look," Raven ceased the argument, beaten. "Come inside; I need more answers, and I'm not prepared to wait around all night."

"Thank you." Nuncio bowed his head, and walked ever closer to Raven to stand at her side.

"Hey, wait a minute," Robin interjected, furious. "You're just going to let him inside the Titans Tower? You really are being naïve, Raven. It might be a trap, how do you know that this isn't a—"

"Robin, shut up. Even you knew nothing of this until I told you," Raven said, standing firm with Nuncio at her side. "And here he is, he knows everything, and I haven't told him even a bit of the incident. Calm down, and let him come inside."

Robin grunted, and with that, they headed towards the doors. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were incredibly unsure about it, but even they knew they could kick him out in a heartbeat if he tried anything.

* * *

**Pale Tea: **So here's the end of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed, and please review. I'll update as soon as I can, but don't try and rush me, I don't update quickly. 


End file.
